


Coming Home to You

by DreamHighNCT



Series: Getting Over Both of Them Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Military Enlistment, implied sexual content but very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighNCT/pseuds/DreamHighNCT
Summary: Renjun had found himself a new cuddle buddy while Jeno and Jaemin were away for the military. Jaemin isn't amused of being temporarily replaced while Jeno just wants to go back home to Renjun as soon as possible.(A bonus chapter to Getting Over Both of Them.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Getting Over Both of Them Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Getting Over Both of Them, then you should probably read that one first before reading this. The events of this fic take place before the epilogue of Getting Over Both of Them. But you can also read this separately if you like. Both are fine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jeno, quick! You’re gonna miss it!”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he settled down quickly beside an overly excited Na Jaemin who looked like he was vibrating in his chair. This was Jaemin’s favorite time of the day for two weeks now since it’s the only time they got to watch tv. And since Renjun is promoting his debut solo album, they got to see his performance on music stations. Needless to say, the two idiots (namely Jeno and Jaemin) would come to the common room as quickly as they can after training just to catch a glimpse of their precious Injunnie.

“Is he on yet?” came Jeno’s voice as he scrambled to find his place on the other side of Jaemin.

“No, but it’s starting!” Jaemin replied, enthusiastically clapping his hands together.

“Okay, calm down, loverboy,” Donghyuck said from his side. He could feel the weird bubbly energy that is inherently Jaemin radiating from the overly enthusiastic man.

Jaemin threw Donghyuck a quick side glare for dampening his mood. “You’re just jealous Mark-hyung’s not on today,” he retorted.

“No, I’m not,” Donghyuck replied, somewhat defensively. “We just talked this morning. I don’t know about you, but I’m so full of him.”

That was a lie. They all know how Donghyuck missed Mark just as much as Jeno and Jaemin missed Renjun. Donghyuck just didn’t like to admit it out loud, preferring to act like he enjoyed his time away from Mark. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that until someone would actually believes you,” Jeno teased, making Jaemin snort.

Donghyuck was about to retort when Jaemin suddenly spoke. 

“Where is Jisung, by the way?” Jaemin asked, looking around for their youngest.

Donghyuck shrugged, “Probably on the phone with Chenle. You know how new couples are.”

“Ahhh,” Jaemin replied in understanding. It has been hard on their maknae to be away from Chenle for this long — especially since they just started dating.

They have been in the army for 6 months now. South Korea has a mandatory enlistment law because they’re still technically at war. All male citizens must enlist before the age of 28. Idols are no exception to such rule, although they usually delay their enlistment because of their chosen career. 

Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck were turning 28 this year while Jisung still had 2 years to go. But Jisung decided to enlist with his hyungs so that they’ll be together during the training period. 

Jisung’s decision was made long before he and Chenle went official. It fueled the tension between the two best friends as they tried to deal with their feelings for each other. It seemed like they did not learn anything from Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin as they circled around each other for years — both waiting on the other to make the first move. Chenle was so upset that Jisung would be leaving for the army without them settling anything. Jisung was running away and his hyungs knew that! But Chenle felt that he wasn’t that important to Jisung at all, so he decided to return to China to deal with his broken heart. 

The older members were so frustrated when Jisung still didn’t make a move up until Chenle’s farewell party. So they did the best thing that they could — and that is to lock the two youngest in a room and refuse to let them out until they settle things between them. It was a childish move, but witnessing the two making out after going suspiciously quiet made it all up. The horrified look on Mark’s face was the cherry on top.

To sum it all up, all was well between them. Donghyuck was still driving Mark crazy but it's not as if the older didn’t welcome the intrusion. Chenle and Jisung were finally together after a long — and rather, frustrating — journey. 

And Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin… they were still as in love — if not more — with each other as years went by. Of course, there were silly fights and little disagreements along the way, but they could say that everything had been perfect for them — like their three-piece puzzle had finally been glued together in place, preventing them from drifting apart. 

Well, except for the mandatory enlistment Jeno and Jaemin need to undergo.

It’s such a coincidence that every relationship in Dream consists of one non-Korean partner. None of the couples were together in the military (save for Jeno and Jaemin who were technically still a couple despite Renjun not being with them). Thus, the simultaneous enlistment of the Korean members caused a divide — physically, at least — among the members with the 3 foreign members being left behind. 

Donghyuck had acted cool about it, claiming that he needed a break from Mark anyway when it was clear that Mark was the one who needed a break from him. His pride wouldn’t let him admit that he cried in Mark’s arms the night before he went to the army because he was gonna miss sleeping next to his boyfriend. He showed up the next day with puffy eyes and heavy bags under his eyes. The others had to stifle their giggles when Donghyuck threw them a glare, silently earning them not to say a word. Donghyuck was overreacting. It’s not as if Mark can’t visit him monthly. In fact, all 3 foreign members were going to visit them next month. Donghyuck was just being whiny as usual. 

Jisung, on the other hand, kind of regretted deciding to enlist early. But Chenle assured him that he could expect his boyfriend during the monthly visits and that Chenle was going to wait for him to come back. The sooner, the better, Chenle had said. Chenle had also refused a big offer in China and decided to join a musical production in South Korea instead. Jisung had felt guilty about it for a while and felt that Chenle gave up something huge for him. But Chenle stood by his decision, assuring Jisung that didn’t need to think much about it. It was clear to Chenle that he would choose Jisung over and over again. Jisung wouldn’t admit it to his hyungs who were teasing him about it, but that made his heart swell. He just fell in love with Zhong Chenle deeper, and he was not complaining.

Jeno and Jaemin had been reluctant to leave Renjun alone. Initially, the plan was that Jeno was going to enlist a year earlier and Jaemin would follow after a year. This way, Jaemin would still have a year with Renjun before enlisting and Jeno would be back with Renjun a year after Jaemin would enlist. All three of them would have only a year without the other two. 

But Renjun insisted that the two should enlist together. Jeno and Jaemin enlisting at the same time would mean only 2 years of being apart from each other instead of having to wait 3 years for them to be complete again. And for Renjun, the sooner they both get back to him, the better. Not having at least one of them with him would feel incomplete. So, he would much rather wait 2 years if it meant he would have them both back at the end.

So after many discussions — and a lot of pouting from Jaemin who didn’t like the idea of Renjun all alone — the two finally conceded and went with Renjun’s wishes. But this was not without the promise that Renjun would visit and call as often as he can and whenever he would feel lonely. Renjun sealed his promise with a night he dedicated only for the two loves of his life — as he gave them everything he had under the night sky on the rooftop of their new home… away from the noise of Seoul.

Six months on and Renjun kept his promise. He called as much as he could and never missed the visiting schedules despite his own busy schedule. Amidst preparations for his first solo album, he always found time to talk to his boyfriends over the phone — sharing his excitement and venting out his frustrations to them as if they were physically there with him. He always cleared his schedule on visiting days too. No matter what, he was going to make it work because his priorities were always going to be Jeno and Jaemin. 

Of course, there were times when the nights were colder for Renjun and he wished nothing but to be able to hold both his boyfriends while lying in their shared bed. But he endured it all with the thought that Jeno and Jaemin would be back to him in less than two years. At the end of a very long and exhausting day, he would always have Jeno and Jaemin cheering him up over the phone. He knew that they had it rough too with the harsh military training, but Jaemin was as bright as always and Jeno’s calming presence translated over the phone despite being kilometers away. 

In his part, Renjun tried to cheer them on as much as possible too. He made sure that every visit was extra special. He brought over home-cooked meals, desserts he made himself, and gifts for his two beloveds. Renjun would ask them about their day over the phone too to which Jaemin would overdramatically whine about how much he was Renjun-deprived. It was comforting to know that they would always have each other come what may.

Of the three of them, Jaemin was the one who was unashamed to admit that he was counting the days to when they would go back to their sweet Injunnie again. 

In fact, Jaemin didn’t fail to remind them everyday.

“Hello there, my sunshine Baobei! It’s exactly 540 days ‘til I get to hold you all night,” Jaemin would greet over the phone.

Renjun would roll his eyes as if they could see him. Jaemin’s cheesy ass was something that is constant and endearing for Renjun. It was just so... Jaemin! And Renjun loved every bit of Jaemin. Renjun would never admit it, but he also secretly marked his calendar for his own little countdown. He knew exactly how many days they had left until he could have them all to himself again. But it was fun to tease Jaemin and act like he was not taking count. 

“Babe, it’s 539,” Renjun had heard Jeno say. This had Renjun raising his brows in surprise.

“No, it’s 540,” Jaemin insisted, mildly offended by the correction and a bit shocked that Jeno had counted too.

“It’s 539,” Jeno’s voice sounded firm with a hint of playfulness over the phone. Renjun could only imagine the amused look on Jeno right about now.

“How would you know?” Jaemin challenged, and Renjun stifled a giggle. He finds it cute when the two would bicker like this. “You are keeping count too, aren’t you?” came Jaemin’s teasing voice. 

Although Renjun couldn’t see them, he knew that Jeno was blushing because he had been caught red-handed. And he didn’t need to see them to also know that Jaemin was smirking and was looking at Jeno teasingly.

“I —,” Jeno stuttered as tried to find an excuse. But all three of them knew he wouldn’t find a way out of that one. He walked himself into the trap. 

“Yes, Love?” Jaemin said a bit too sweetly — just to spite Jeno. Oh, Renjun could imagine that stupid grin Jaemin always has whenever he was in a teasing mood.

“Okay, okay,” Jeno sighed, accepting defeat. “I also keep track of the days using the calendar you keep under pillows,” he admitted, sounding very embarrassed.

“You keep your calendar under your pillow?” Renjun exclaimed incredulously.

“Baobie, I don’t think you understand how serious I am in counting down the days we’d go back to you,” Jaemin had answered as-a-matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it brought warmth to Renjun’s heart that Jaemin cared that much. “That’s why I know it’s 540 days,” he added, directing the last part at Jeno.

“You don’t count the last day because Renjun would be there to welcome us and we would finally be home on that day,” Jeno pointed out. 

“He’s kinda right,” Renjun intervened, recovering from being slightly flustered by Jaemin’s words.

“Kinda?” Jeno complained at the same time Jaemin exclaimed, “I can’t believe you’re taking his side!”

Renjun laughed at his two idiots. Nothing had changed between them. They were still the two boys — well, men now — that would lay down their life for him and for each other, yet would also argue like 3rd graders. But then, so much had changed too. All three of them had learned to adjust to their three-way relationship with a lot of communication and understanding. Like any other relationship, theirs was not perfect. But Renjun loved every bit of imperfection as long as they screamed Jeno and Jaemin. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“No, I’m not siding with Jeno,” Renjun explained and heard an indignant whine from Jeno. “I’m not siding with anyone, for that matter,” he clarified. “Yes, Jeno’s technically right that I would be there the day you’d be discharged. But you are both wrong — it’s 541 days. It’s leap year next year.”

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose.

“Hey, you’ve been keeping track too!” Jaemin accused, but Renjun could hear the amusement in the younger’s voice. 

“Oops, would you look at the time,” Renjun replied, “I need to sleep now. I have a schedule tomorrow. Good night! I love you. both!” he added quickly and ended that call.

“Hey, get back here, Huang Renjun! I’m not done with you!” Jaemin had complained but the line already went dead.

“Huang Renjun!” Jaemin had screamed at the poor defenseless phone — to the sound of Jeno cackling in the background.

That was last night and Jaemin still hadn’t let the topic go. But they didn’t have a chance to talk to Renjun that morning because their boyfriend was preparing for his performance at a music station. It was his second week of promotions and Jeno and Jaemin hadn’t missed a live performance.

“It’s starting!” Jeno had exclaimed, pulling Jaemin out of his reverie.

Jaemin focused his eyes on the screen just in time for Renjun’s pre-performance interview. The music show had a new format in which they would make idols play a short game with prizes to be won. In this episode, they were playing with darts and balloons — similar to what NCT Dream had played during Ridin’ era. Balloons were taped to the walls in which the artists need to pop them to reveal either a consequence or a prize. 

Jaemin’s eyes lit up when Renjun appeared on the screen. He felt Jeno snaked his arms around him to hold him closer. Jaemin could feel how proud Jeno was of Renjun because that was exactly how he was feeling right at that moment too. 

And the moment Renjun appeared on screen, Jaemin felt his breath being knocked out from his lungs. You could put anyone beside Renjun and he would still dazzle like the stars in the sky. 

Renjun looked ethereal. There were no other words to describe the man who owned ½ of Jaemin’s heart. His eyes that normally held the universe twinkled under the lights of the studio. His hair was swept up in a sleek hairstyle but a few strands fell to his brows — a perfect imperfection. 

“I wonder when you’d stop looking like you wanted to eat Renjun-hyung every time you see him on tv,” Jisung, who had just arrived, said in mock disgust.

It didn’t faze Jaemin as his eyes were glued on the tv screen — sucking in every detail of Renjun. 

Jeno wasn’t any better. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his friend who was grinning like the lovestruck fool that he was. Jeno’s like a dog who was excited to see his owner. It was both entertaining and endearing to watch, not that Donghyuck would ever admit the latter that out loud.

On tv, Renjun introduced himself as “pure boy” — to which all four people watching rolled their eyes at. Renjun hadn’t let go of his pretentious pure boy image even though he was fooling no one. It was an inside joke between members and even between fans. Jeno and Jaemin definitely knew he wasn’t the innocent boy their company tried to make out of him. But that’s for another story. Renjun himself knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, but he held onto it anyway for old times’ sake. 

“Oh, they’re going to make him throw darts at the balloon!” Jisung suddenly exclaimed. “He sucks at those!” he snickered, remembering all the times Renjun lost at their mini-games because the older man was… well, not that lucky with games. 

“He’s gonna embarrass himself and I’m here for it!” Donghyuck said enthusiastically while leaning forward — suddenly very interested in the show despite his previous predicament.

“I can’t even argue with that,” Jeno giggled. “He really isn’t the best in games.” 

Jaemin could hear the spark of amusement in Jeno’s voice and he felt his own lips tug into a smile. Renjun is cute when playing games and Jeno’s reaction to Renjun makes the situation a lot cuter. It was moments like this that Jaemin felt himself falling deeper for his two boyfriends. 

“ _Renjun-ssi, what prize do you want to get?_ ” They heard the MC say to Renjun who was given darts by the staff.

Renjun contemplated for a few seconds before answering, _“Hmmm… The huge teddy bear looks cute. I want to have that.”_

_“Ahhh… People usually cuddle with stuffed animals at night. Do you like cuddling with a teddy bear, Renjun-ssi?”_ The MC asked again, earning a scream from fans in the audience.

Renjun let out a bright laugh, seemingly amused at the question. “ _Yeah, I like cuddling with cute stuffed animals,”_ he answered, eyes sparkling with amusement.

_“Yes, teddy bears are great substitutes for a lover during lonely nights,”_ the MC teased lightly. _“I’m sure Renjun-ssi feels lonely at night, that's why he wanted the teddy bear, doesn’t he?”_ It was generally directed to the fans in the audience who screamed in response. Renjun just laughed at the teasing statements but said nothing as he prepared to take his shot.

Jaemin felt a drop in his stomach. They haven’t come out in public yet and no one besides their immediate families and social circle knew about their relationship. But even so, there were already rumors among fans, and it seemed like some had noticed the slight change in dynamics between the three of them. They figured it would not take long until the management would catch wind of the truth and they needed to be prepared for that. It was something they have talked about and decided to leave it be until after Jeno and Jaemin would come back from the army. 

As if sensing Jaemin’s sudden tension, Jeno rubbed soothing circles on Jaemin’s arms which made the younger relaxed into the arms around him. Jeno had always been both his and Renjun’s anchor — the calming presence to Renjun’s fiery aura and Jaemin’s unpredictable tendencies. He was the one that keeps them both grounded and the one that evens out the chaos before it gets out of hand. He was also the most level-headed of the three of them and the most logical. Jaemin was glad Jeno was there with him, but he also wished Renjun was with them too.

“As if Jaemin’s already not a handful! What does he need that bear for?” Donghyuck remarked — half-teasing Jaemin who glared at him from the side.

“Well, Jaemin-hyung’s not exactly there to hug him these days, is he?” Jisung casually replied, grabbing a piece of cookie that was served.

Jaemin pouted. He most definitely wanted to be with Renjun right now and hug the life out of his tiny boyfriend. But he couldn’t because he was busy performing his duty as a citizen of South Korea. It sucked! But there are responsibilities you can’t run from. 

So there really wasn’t something else Jaemin could do but silently sulk at the fact that he still had 539 days until he gets to hug Renjun all night — 539 including the extra day of the leap year and excluding the actual day of their discharge. It was 540 yesterday, so it’s 539 now. Plus, he counted it manually to be extra sure. He was right all along! Oh, how he can’t wait to rub it into Renjun’s and Jeno’s faces next time.

“Cheer up! We’re going to have a chance to hug him soon,” Jeno whispered beside him, and Jaemin felt himself relax. 

On the screen, Renjun was preparing to hit the balloon with the dart he was holding — eyeing his target with one eye closed, feet in a stride position while slightly leaning forward. It looked almost comical, but Renjun always finds a way to make things cuter than he intended. 

“He’s gonna miss it,” Donghyuck commented, smirking at the thought. 

Jaemin couldn’t argue with that. He loves Renjun, but his boyfriend has the worst luck when it comes to these games.

Renjun finally took his shot and they watched the dart hit the empty wall beside one of the balloons. It was a miss, but no one was surprised. Beside him, Jaemin heard Donghyuck’s boisterous laughter. 

“I knew it!” Donghyuck laughed in glee, very entertained by the frustrated look on Renjun’s face.

_“Ah, too bad, Renjun-ssi,_ ” the MC said. _“But you still have 2 tries. You can do it! Everyone, let’s cheer for Renjun!”_

The fans screamed loudly as Renjun prepared to take his second shot, stretching his neck for dramatic effect. His second dart ended up popping a balloon this time, but he got a consequence instead of a price. And to his chagrin (and the amusement of his friends watching him on tv), the consequence was to do Aegyo.

“Ah, Renjun-hyung, really. He has the worst luck,” Jisung was slightly shaking his head, amused at his older member’s seemingly cursed fate when it comes to games. 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, was enjoying his friend’s predicament. “Now, _this_ is what entertainment is all about!” he exclaimed.

But Jaemin had already tuned out his friends’ words, more interested in the love of his life being cute on camera. Renjun has always been cute, but it’s rare to catch him being deliberately cute unless he was forced to do so or for something in exchange. Renjun likes to think he is a tough man. But he was really just a ball of fluff — a tiny fiery ball.

Jaemin could tell Renjun was struggling not to cringe. His older boyfriend looked so helpless like a deer caught in headlights. He could tell Renjun wanted a way out of the aegyo punishment but he couldn’t. Jaemin could tell by the unconscious pout Renjun made. It made Jaemin want to coo at him.

_“Everyone, are you ready?”_ the MC asked the audience who answered with a chorus of _“Yes!”_

Renjun made an embarrassed smile before sucking in a huge breath. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened it, his aegyo mode was on. He opened his eyes wider and tugged his lips into a pout. He then raised his index finger to this lips and talked in an exaggerated cute voice.

_“Kyuuuu!”_

Jaemin’s automatic response was to coo at Renjun. It warmed his heart that after all these years, Renjun still chose to perform the aegyo they made as an inside joke. He felt Jeno sigh beside him in mock disgust, but Jaemin knew Jeno secretly enjoyed it as well.

The fans were shouting and the MCs were praising him, but Renjun immediately looked down in embarrassment. The tip of his ears started to redden. 

Donghyuck was laughing like he had just seen the most entertaining show of his life while Jisung cringed. But Jaemin knew that both his friends have a soft spot for the Chinese as well and find him cute whatever he does.

“When is he gonna stop using that?” Jisung complained, visibly cringing at the unnecessary display of aegyo.

“Shut up! It’s cute!” Jaemin defended, feeling mildly offended that the others didn’t share his sentiments.

“Well, I just love how embarrassed he gets everytime he has to do this,” Donghyuck commented, leaning back in his seat to relax — satisfied with what he had seen.

Back to Renjun, the MC gave him a go signal for the 3rd and final shot. At this point, Renjun’s competitive spirit was very visible. He closed in on his target and threw the final dart. He also managed to pop a balloon this time. A piece of paper fell to the floor and one of the MC’s picked it up. The MC smiled and showed the camera what was written on the piece of paper.

_“Looks like Renjun-ssi got his wish! It’s the teddy bear, everyone!”_ the MC announced and they could hear Renjun’s victorious yell in the background as staff handed him the stuffed animal.

Renjun looked so happy, tucking the toy in front of him in a tight embrace as he smiled at the camera. He even gave a little wave using the bear’s hand. 

“Huh! He got lucky this time,” Donghyuck said, mildly impressed that Renjun managed to win a prize. “Maybe because I wasn’t there to steal the prize,” he added, shrugging slightly.

Jeno rolled his eyes and refocused on the screen where Renjun was doing a small victory speech.

_“I would like to thank Inkigayo for this gift. I wouldn’t get lonely at night now that I have someone to cuddle with,”_ Renjun said gleefully, hugging the bear tight to his chest.

“Eyyyy! He found a replacement for you two!” Jisung teased his Chinese hyung’s two boyfriends.

Jaemin pouted. He doesn’t like the idea of Renjun having a cuddle buddy aside from him and Jeno. He unconsciously glared at the stuffed animal currently snug in Renjun’s hold and couldn’t help but resent it just a tiny bit. 

Sensing that Jaemin was in a sour mood, Donghyuck exclaimed incredulously, “Are you seriously jealous of a stuffed animal?”

Jaemin pouted and retreated into Jeno’s hold as Donghyuck barked a laugh. 

“It’s a _toy_!” Donghyuck pointed out, clutching his stomach while laughing. “I can’t believe you’d get jealous of a toy!”

“Shut up! The thing has more opportunity to cuddle with Renjun than Jeno and I right now,” Jaemin defending, still sulking.

Jeno, who was amused at the whole thing, just chuckled and pulled Jaemin closer to him for comfort. Jaemin can be very dramatic when he wants to. 

“Don’t worry, Babe. We have exactly 540 days until we could cuddle with him,” Jeno tried to pacify Jaemin.

“539,” Jaemin, despite his sulking, managed to correct automatically which made Jeno roll his eyes.

“Oh, it’s his stage now!” Jisung exclaimed, interrupting his hyungs’ bickering and distracting Jaemin from his sulking. 

Suddenly shifting into a bright mood, Jaemin leaned forward and shifted all his focus onto the ethereal boy that was singing his heart out on the tv. Renjun had always been beautiful, but he shines the most when he sings — the way he delivers the lyrics fatefully to the mood of the song and the way he jives with the melody in a sound that is distinctly Renjun. Jaemin couldn’t help but marvel at his very talented boyfriend.

“He’s so pretty,” Jaemin felth his breath hitched. “Jeno, how did we get so lucky?” he added, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Shhh! I’m trying to concentrate. I miss hearing him sing,” Jeno reprimanded, also not taking his eyes off the screen.

Beside them, Donghyuck mockingly gagged at the display of whipped culture. But looking at his friend singing on stage, he couldn’t help but also feel pride. It’s as if his child is all grown up now — out there taking over the music industry one song at a time. He pulled his gaze back to his two friends who were absolutely whipped for the said boy — no, _man,_ now — and couldn’t help but feel slightly envious. He wished he could also see the man he was whipped — I mean, in love — with too. 

  
  
  
  
  


Renjun could hear Jaemin calling for him before he could even see his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes when it became clear that a bouncing Jaemin was coming straight in his direction — not caring that he was dressed in military fatigue that doesn’t match his actions or the fact that there were fans and media waiting for them just outside the gates. Renjun barely had time to brace for impact when the said man collided with him, immediately engulfing him into a bear hug. He let out a small _oof_ as he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs. Jaemin was hugging the life out of him!

“Too tight, Nana!” Renjun complained in a strained voice, but Jaemin only loosened his hold a tad bit. Looking over Jaemin’s shoulder, he could see Jeno calmly stalking towards them — his signature eye smile on display.

“Help?” mouthed Renjun as he threw Jeno a pleading look which turned into a scowl when Jeno just shrugged at him and made no move to peel Jaemin off of him.

“I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!” Jaemin chanted in his ear. The younger even gave Renjun a little twirl like a princess. 

“Nana, we saw each other two weeks ago,” Renjun deadpanned. 

“Two weeks too long!” Jaemin complained, still not letting go of his tiny boyfriend. 

Renjun rolled his eyes at that but he felt warmth in his chest at the fact that Jaemin missed him that much.

“I could kiss you right now, but I don’t want to be the cause of heart attack to so many people out there,” Jaemin’s voice dropped a couple of octaves lower as he purposely brushed his lips against the outer shell of Renjun’s ear.

Renjun involuntarily let out a shiver. Leave it to Jaemin to tease him like that out of nowhere!

“Okay, Jaemin! Back off! It’s my turn now!” 

Jaemin felt himself being rudely — in his opinion — yanked off of his boyfriend by Lee Donghyuck who took advantage of their disoriented state to engulf Renjun in a hug of his own.

“Hey! That’s _my_ boyfriend! Mark is over there! Hug your own boyfriend!” Jaemin complained which fell into deaf ears.

“Keep your voice down, maybe? People could hear you!” Chenle, who was standing beside Jisung, warned, yet he was sporting a big grin that told them he was enjoying the scene in front of him. He was holding Jisung’s hand who was surprisingly quiet. But the look in their maknae’s eyes told them exactly how happy he was to be with Chenle again.

“Awww… Does Hyuckie miss me too?” Renjun teased, smiling slightly into the hug.

“You wish! I just want to get into Jaemin’s nerves,” Dongyuck replied, but they both knew it was a lie. Donghyuck — aside from his boyfriends and the other Chinese members — is probably the closest to him. He’s close to the other members as well, but Donghyuck is like a safe place for him… despite how much the younger drives him insane most times. 

“Oh hello there, Mark-hyung! Didn’t see you there!” Donghyuck suddenly released Renjun to look at their oldest member who stood behind Renjun. 

Mark chuckled. He, and all the others, knew that Donghyuck was trying to play it cool. The younger sucked at displaying real feelings and was more comfortable faking affection. It’s funny because Donghyuck likes to joke around whenever he feels awkward or tensed or when he’s confronted with real affections. He likes to appear unattached because he’s “strong and independent” — his words. What makes the whole thing funnier is that no one believes him.

Having this in mind, Mark opened his arms as an invitation for a hug. “Come here,” he said to Donghyuck.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna hug you, but since you asked…” Donghyuck said loudly, making sure the other members could hear, before going into his boyfriend’s outstretched arms. This made everyone stifle a laugh including the man hugging him.

“I was doing you a favor,” Donghyuck mumbled into Mark’s chest but made no move to pull away.

“Sure, Hyuckie,” Mark replied, giving gentle pats at the back of Donghyuck’s head.

“Finally!” Renjun heard Jeno say before he felt two strong arms snaked around his middle and his back collided with a strong chest. Renjun chuckled as he momentarily broke out of the strong hold only to turn around and hug his boyfriend properly.

“I thought Jaemin’s gonna hog you all day,” Jeno grumbled while breathing in Renjun’s sweet scent. 

“He’s a koala in his past life. Clinging to people is his life source,” Renjun chuckled.

“I heard that!” they both heard Jaemin said indignantly.

“You were supposed to,” Renjun teased, letting go of Jeno just to find a pouting Jaemin with his arms crossed.

“Now, I’m sad,” Jaemin claimed before making grabby hands at his boyfriends, “I need both of you to hug me and make me feel better.”

Renjun and Jeno shared an amused look before shrugging and giving in to Jaemin. Besides, it’s not like they have a choice. What Jaemin wants, Jaemin gets. And it’s not like they object to it, anyway.

“That’s better,” Jaemin sighed when he finally felt both his boyfriends around him. “Two years without this was hell,” he said dramatically.

“You say that like you don’t find every reason to hug me during those two years,” Jeno accused.

“It’s not the same without Injunnie,” Jaemin said defensively.

“Is it too late to back out of this?” Renjun joked.

“You cannot!” Jaemin exclaimed indignantly, holding the older closer to him. “You’re stuck with me for life!”

“I won’t be able to get rid of you, am I?” Renjun asked, amused that Jaemin refused to let go.

“Nope,” Jaemin deadpanned. “You can get rid of those pests on our bed instead because we’re reclaiming our spots,” he added.

Renjun groaned. Jaemin was referring to the teddy bear he won at Inkigayo once. He remembered his visit to them right after that episode. Jaemin was sulking and claiming that Renjun had replaced them with an inanimate object that was not capable of showing him real warmth. Renjun had found it amusing that Jaemin could be this childish over a toy. 

While he knew Jaemin wasn’t really that serious, Renjun also knew Jaemin was salty at the very least. The younger made it very clear every time they talk to each other how deprived he was of “Renjun hugs”. Also, Jaemin is a chronic cuddler. Physical touch is one of his biggest love languages. When they first got together, Jaemin insisted he’d be the middle spoon so that he could cuddle Renjun while being cuddled by Jeno at the same time. Yet, Renjun almost always finds himself ending up in the middle when they wake up the next morning. He has a lingering suspicion that Jaemin unconsciously lifts him up in his sleep when the younger turns to his other side. 

This, coupled with the fact that Renjun said he had a new cuddle buddy, started the one-sided rivalry between Jaemin and the poor stuffed animal.

_“We won’t have enough bed space once we come home,”_ Jaemin once claimed. 

To tease Jaemin more, Renjun bought another teddy bear.

_“Now I have a representation of each of you,”_ Renjun had said, smiling smugly. He watched in satisfaction as Jaemin huffed and complained to Jeno instead who didn’t care about the teddy bears.

“They’re not going anywhere, Nana,” Renjun said, chuckling lightly and broke the hug. “I’ve grown attached to them,” he teased.

“Well, maybe we should just buy you a pet,” Jaemin suggested. 

“Jeno’s allergic,” Renjun pointed out.

“Take one for the team, Jeno!” Jaemin said and Jeno shoved him lightly.

Their small moment was interrupted when Mark informed them that they need to go outside to meet the fans. So they lined up in their usual order and went outside to meet their fans who were waiting for the members that enlisted. NCT Dream was whole again and ready to take over the music industry again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Finally! Some peace and quiet!” Jeno exclaimed as he let his body fall to the soft mattress beneath them. 

They had just arrived home to their shared space. After carrying their luggage inside, Jaemin excused himself to take a shower while Jeno went straight to the bedroom.

“Go change first!” Renjun scolded, smacking Jeno’s leg. Jeno was still in his shirt and fatigue pants. 

Jeno just laughed and pulled Renjun down with him before caging the older in his arms. He felt Renjun relaxed into his hold and they both sighed in contentment.

“Welcome home, Love,” Renjun said, putting all his emotions into his words to make sure Jeno can feel how glad he was that both he and Jaemin were home.

“Home sweet home,” Jeno said, placing a chaste kiss on Renjun’s forehead, making the latter smile and look up to him only to find Jeno already looking back.

And as if there was a magnetic pull the moment their eyes connected, they found themselves slowly leaning in.

They haven’t kissed for a while. Two years to be exact! Although Renjun visited every month, there were a lot of people around who could spread a dating scandal to the hungry media. So they had to settle for brief hugs and lingering touches here and there. It was not easy for Jeno and Jaemin too as they had to sneak around just to steal kisses from each other without getting caught. This drove Jeno insane. He may not be as vocal as Jaemin, but he was dying to kiss both of his boyfriends and hug them as much as he wanted to! But he instead made himself busy — counting down the days until he could do what he was about to do now.

Renjun was as sweet as he remembered — lips moist and plump compared to Jaemin’s chapped ones. But they both taste amazing in Jeno’s (perhaps biased) opinion. Jeno sighed as he felt Renjun’s lips moved in sync with his own, deepening the kiss with steady bursts of passion. Jeno let his hands wander from Renjun’s hair to the base of his neck, downwards to everything he can touch. He missed this — being able to worship Renjun’s body while feeling the other’s warm palms against his skin too. Getting carried away at the moment, Jeno sucked on Renjun’s lower lip, causing the older to let out of a sinful moan.

“Ehem!”

They pulled apart abruptly when they heard an interruption. They turn towards the direction of the door to find Jaemin leaning with his arms crossed in front of him against the doorframe. He was already dressed comfortably while his hair was still damp from shower. 

“I leave you two for ten minutes and this is what I get back to?” Jaemin raised one of his brows. It was amusing to find both his boyfriends still speechless from getting caught — their hair messy, lips swollen, and clothes in various states of disarray.

Renjun giggled and gestured for Jaemin to come over which the latter was glad for. He scooted closer to Jeno to give space for Jaemin. “Come here, you!” he said.

Wasting no time, Jaemin jumped to the bed and dove in to capture Renjun’s still swollen lips with his own, making the older gasp with the lack of warning which gave Jaemin the opportunity to slip his tongue past Renjun’s plump lips. Jaemin was always passionate with his kisses. While Jeno takes his time building up the heat, Jaemin ignites the fire instantly and keeps it burning until Renjun feels the comfortable warmth spread towards the edges of his body. Where Jeno was patient — allowing Renjun to have time to pick a pace, it was like a battle of dominance with Jaemin. Both are amazing kissers and Renjun couldn’t pick one. He’s lucky he got to keep both.

Renjun felt Jaemin’s hand started to roam around his body, so he pressed harder — almost going on top of Jaemin.

“Woah, slow down there, Baobei,” Jaemin chuckled when they broke the kiss due to lack of air. “We still have plenty of time to taste me,” he said, winking at the Chinese.

Renjun groaned at the ruined moment. “Why are you so greasy?” he complained, falling to his back once more as he laid in between Jeno and Jaemin. “Jeno, how did you survive dealing with him every day?”

“He’s a very hard force to shake off,” came Jeno’s casual response. 

“Like you could get rid of me,” Jaemin replied. “You’d miss me too much like how we missed Injunnie. You love me too much.”

“Who lied to you?” Jeno teased, wiggling his brows up and down at Jaemin.

“I’ll prove it to you,” Jaemin said, taking up the challenge, before grabbing Jeno by his shirt and pressing an open mouth kiss at the older right in front of Renjun who was in between both of them. 

Aside from having to kiss both of them, Renjun missed watching the two of them kiss each other. It’s amazing how two completely opposite kissers blend with each other. Renjun always marvels at the gentle yet passionate way the two of them kiss each other. Jaemin would move to deepen the kiss immediately while Jeno would hold his ground: two equal forces creating a synergy of love and warmth.

“Warn a guy next time!” Jeno complained, panting heavily from the heavy make-out session he had just have. He then falls back beside Renjun to catch his breath.

“You love it when I go rough,” Jaemin smirked, making Renjun’s face red with the implication. Renjun didn’t have to look at Jeno to know that the younger was blushing with Jaemin’s bold declaration too.

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Renjun said, pushing Jaemin lightly away from him, only for the younger to cling more tightly to him.

“That, I agree,” Jaemin replied, making them all laugh.

And for a while, they stayed like that — wrapped in comfortable silence, basking in each other’s presence. 

Renjun felt surreal. He finally had them both back here. No more mandatory enlistments and physical separations to block their way. They were finally free to hold each other as much as they can in their home. And with that, Renjun could now sleep soundly at night for he knew he would have Jeno and Jaemin holding him — finally.

Suddenly, Jaemin sat up abruptly, startling his two boyfriends and disturbing the peace between them a while ago.

“Are those the coursed stuffed animals?” Jaemin exclaimed, pointing at something just past Jeno’s and Renjun’s heads.

For a moment, Renjun was confused. Until he followed what Jaemin was pointing at with his eyes and it landed on the two teddy bears propped against the headboard.

Rolling his eyes, Renjun pulled Jaemin back and trapped the younger in between his arm and his chest — almost smothering him. “Leave them alone. They didn’t do anything to you,” he replied.

“This is a very uncomfortable position, but I’ll accept this because it’s you,” Jaemin, with his cheeks squished, managed to blurt out.

Renjun chuckled and let go of Jaemin, only for the latter to throw his hands and leg, draping them around Renjun and Jeno — effectively trapping Renjun in between them.

“You’re heavy!” Renjun complained, trying to shove Jaemin away. “Na Jaemin, let go!” he pleaded when the younger wouldn’t budge.

“Not until you promise me you’d get rid of them,” Jaemin bargained playfully.

“Jeno, a little help here?” Renjun pleaded.

“I don’t want to get involved,” Jeno said, his eyes closed like his boyfriends weren’t wrestling beside him. 

“Traitor!” Renjun exclaimed, giving up on trying to get Jaemin off him. “Alright, you win!” he huffed which made Jaemin cheer. “But I’m not throwing them away. I’m just relocating them,” he bargained as Jaemin let go of him.

“Works for me,” Jaemin shrugged before reaching over to the two bears and throwing them off the bed. “Move over, the OGs are back!” he announced childishly.

“You two are way better cuddlers, anyway,” Renjun said as a matter-of-factly.

“Right you are,” Jaemin nodded in agreement, making all three of them laugh.

And they’re back to the comfortable silence they had before — their breaths evening out, matching the steady beats of their hearts.

“Jeno, love, you need to change your clothes,” Renjun said after a while when he remembered that Jeno was still in his outside clothes. 

“No! Nap now, change later,” Jeno mumbled sleepily, almost making the two of them coo. If there’s one thing they discovered about Jeno when they got together, it was the fact that Jeno turns into a baby when he’s sleepy. He would be so cute that it would be hard to resist him. This is why Renjun didn’t have the heart to say no to Jeno’s request.

“Alright, you can nap for now. I’ll wake you up later,” Renjun conceded.

“Stay here,” Jeno said, wrapping his arms around Renjun, preventing the older from going anywhere.

Renjun let out a soft laugh before patting Jeno’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here,” he reassured.

On his other side, he felt Jaemin snuggle closer to him. He can feel his breath fanning the side of his neck.

“I’m so glad to be home, Injunnie,” Jaemin said, his eyes also closed like Jeno’s.

“I’m glad to have you home too,” Renjun replied, wrapping his other hand around Jaemin too.

“Goodnight, Love,” Renjun softly whispered, dropping a kiss on Jeno’s forehead before doing the same to Jaemin, “You too, Babe.”

“Good night, Baobei!” Jeno and Jaemin said at the same time. 

“I love you both,” Jaemin said.

“I love you both too,” Jeno added.

“Same, loves,” Renjun replied. “I love you both so much.”

And Renjun thinks it’s funny — how he was the one who has been home this whole time, yet being here in Jeno’s embrace and Jaemin breathing into his neck, Renjun couldn’t help but feel like he had finally come home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
“How do you feel about getting married?”

“What!?”

“Shit, that just woke me up!”

“Jaemin, you can’t just say that while we’re half-conscious! No, don’t go back to sleep! NA JAEMIN, GET BACK HERE!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Does anyone read this part?
> 
> This is my thank you gift to all those who read and reacted to Getting Over Both of Them. I am so happy that it got so many kudos, comments, and bookmarks! Thank you so much and this gift is long overdue.
> 
> I initially wanted to post this as a bonus chapter for Getting Over Both of Them, but then I decided to post this separately instead. I started this last year, but I got a lot of ideas for other fics instead. Also, I finished this yesterday but A03 crashed. I learned my lesson not to type directly into the edit box. So be careful if you plan to write a fanfic too!
> 
> Please support my other fanfics too if you like! I am writing another Norenmin! See you there!


End file.
